Lttle Moments
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: A short songfic using Brad Paisley's Little Moments :D Shaggy Velma of course


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!  
>Me: The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and it's just adorable for SxV in my opinion :)<strong>

Shaggy smiled as she leaned into his chest. He put his arm around her on the sofa and she snuggled up closer as they watched the Vincent Van Ghoul marathon, Scooby Doo sleeping peacefully on the floor in front of the couch. She tucked her feet up neatly on the sofa and he kissed the top of her head. They had been together for three years and only recently were they married. She was beautiful to him, no matter what any one said about her. Her wondrous brunette silk hair that fell gently about her shoulders, her adorable black rimmed glasses and Mary-Jane shoes. She was perfect to him, from the way she curled up with a book and a candle to the way she ran after criminals and took them down with clues left that even the police had missed in the initial investigation. There was no way he'd trade her for another woman in the world.

_I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
>that pretty mouth say that dirty word.<br>I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into,  
>but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute<br>that I couldn't even act like I was mad.  
>Yeah, I live for little moments like that.<em>

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she rested her head against his arm. He quietly turned the television off and slid his arm out from beneath her head. He got up and picked her up in his arm slowly and carried her to their bedroom, her head resting against his chest in her sleep. He lay her on their bed and took her shoes off and set them by the closet before removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand before resting her underneath the covers with him. He held her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair.

_Well, that's just like last year on my birthday,  
>when she lost all track of time and burnt the cake.<br>Every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
>and she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms,<br>and I tried not to let her see me laugh.  
>Yeah, I live for little moments like that.<em>

When she woke up the next morning and put her glasses on she smiled as she felt his embrace still holding her to him. She turned over to face him and stroked the bridge of his nose with her index finger. He stirred and opened his eyes to her, a grin instantly on his face as he gazed into her eyes. He kissed her lightly and she grinned into his lips. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his grip on her waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered into his chest, kissing it softly.

"Like, I love you too and all that comes with you. You're the grooviest girl ever." He said the last part jokingly and she giggled into his shirt as he kissed her ear.

_I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me.  
>And I thank God that she isn't, because how boring would that be?<em>

_It's the little imperfections,  
>the sudden change in plans,<br>when she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands.  
><em>_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._

They were walking down by the river hand in hand as they watched the waves rolling gently against the stony banks. The sun was shining and it illuminated her gorgeously as she knelt occasionally to examine plants or pick up wandering caterpillars from the roadside and placing them back in the surrounding plant life. When they'd reached the dock she'd taken his hand in hers and whispered softly in his ear: "I'm pregnant." His eyes lit up and he pulled her to him in a tight hug.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark.  
>About the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm,<br>and I want so bad to move it, because it's tingling and it's numb,  
>but she looked so much like an angel I didn't want to wake up her up.<br>Yeah, I live for little moments  
>when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it.<br>Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


End file.
